Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 5$ and $x = 9$. $7$ $y$ $^2 + 6$ $x$ $ - 3$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${y}$ and $9$ for ${x}$ $ = 7{(5)}^2 + 6{(9)} - 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(25) + 6{(9)} - 3 $ $ = 175 + 54 - 3 $ $ = 226$